Temporary Escape
by UncensoredHaruLover
Summary: It was that night in which I began my walk with the devil. CourtneyxXxDuncan. Courtney's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little thing I'll be working on to get out of my MattxMello streak. Although, if you're reading this, you probably don't know about that. **

**I'm pretty sure the fanbase for TDI and Death Note is about as far apart as fanbases get xD**

**Ah well though. Drew Nelson VA's Matt's english voice as well as Duncan's, in case you didn't know. So there's a bit of a connection. Kinda. xP**

--

There were many excuses as to why we did it.

Most obvious? The camera crews following our every footstep. We'd found a sanctuary from the madness, deceit, and scandal that was this god forsaken reality show.

Of course it had started out innocent. The first time we searched for a secluded area together wasn't for the certain things we happened to partake in now. We just were desperate for a minute that wouldn't be filmed, documented, and shown to the world.

Eventually the outings became more routine, at least once a week we'd find ourselves seeking shelter out in the middle of the nearby forest. I couldn't stand him at first, making all those perverse and/or irritating comments. But he was the only one who shared this small grace of privacy with me, and it was only natural his disposition became less annoying.

Almost lovable.

It was when our idle conversation had turned slightly deviant one night, that our way of forgetting about the ever-observant camera's went astray.

"_Do you have a boyfriend back home?" He inquired._

"_No. I'm too busy with CIT things and such."_

"_Are...are you a virgin?" _

_I didn't answer at first, eyes widening in shock at the unexpected, and highly inappropriate question. My mind spun quickly to think of a response that sounded mysterious, considering, yes, I was. But he had no right to know that. Once I dictated my flawless answer in my mind, I opened my mouth._

"_Shut up! As if I'd tell you," I giggled._

_The hell!? What was I reduced to? Sounding like a brain-dead fan girl. I reminded myself of that Lindsay girl._

"_Aw...come on."_

"_Well...no."_

_And now I'm lying too? Was the reason I couldn't respond without sounding ridiculously girly because I was...attracted...to him? He did have nice eyes...and I knew from the dodge ball match that his physical strength was deliciously..._

_No. I wasn't letting myself fantasize about Duncan, of all people._

"_...You wanna do something besides sit around and talk for once, Princess?" _

"_Thought you'd never ask." I winked._

_Dear god. What was wrong with me?_

My risque reply had earned me a vehement shove against a tree, bruised lips, and a loss of innocence.

Not that I can complain. I came back, every other night it seemed. We planned it secretly during our lunchtime, with passed notes and racy body language that was miraculously unseen by our cabin-mates.

Never did I confuse the obvious lust with love. I believed we had the same reasons for what we did. We wanted to forget the fact of being watched. We were deprived of contact. Plus, the sex was _amazing_.

He had noticed though, that I wasn't truthful. It was hard to cover up virginity. If it wasn't the overly agonized screams or the way he had to really_ push..._the blood would have tipped him off.

I was thankful that he didn't make much of a deal about it. Besides a knowing glance at me, he had left it unspoken for.

Would I ever regret giving it up to a juvenile delinquent while suffering on a reality TV show? After all, I'd been 'little miss perfect' up until then.

And I owed him everything for showing me I didn't have to be.

So I told myself no. It was the right decision. After all...once he'd taken it, I began my walk with the devil.

--

**The chapters should be much longer from here on. This is just an introductory kind of thing. Review, favorite, alert, whatever. It would encourage me to finish stuff faster I suppose **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the serious procasination there. It's hard for me to get into het when there's so much yaoi to write 8D**  
---

An expanse of clear blue water lay out in front of us, glimmering in the setting sun. Crickets chirped pleasantly to mark the end of the day. All seemed peaceful.

I, however, was close to ripping my hair out with anticipation. We'd be sitting on the dock for hours on end, making small talk with Bridgette and Geoff. Duncan might of covered it up well, but I couldn't stand their mindless chatter for a second longer.

"Swimming with the dolphins was the second best moment of my life! I swear they're close, if not the same to humans in intelligence," Bridget exclaimed excitedly, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. I smiled half-heartedly, but was sure it came out as a grimace at best. It was impossible to keep my mind on track with Duncan sitting mere centimeters from me, hand resting on my thigh.

"And then we were doing body shots off this one guy..," I heard Geoff say from their side of the conversation. It physically pained me to see how easily Duncan laughed and nodded enthusiastically. No one would suspect that he wasn't paying attention. The bastard.

"Courtney..? You there?" A hand waved in front of my face.

"Oh, what?" I tried to focus back on Bridget. She seemed unfazed by my heedlessness, thankfully, and continued right back in to asking me something about where I liked to surf. As if I surfed. Honestly.

Geoff suddenly stood up, stretching his arms out above his head. "Hey man..it's getting kind of dark. I'm going back to our cabin." Bridgette immediately responded to this, hopping to her feet and announcing that she was going with him. I felt my heart soar in exhilaration. _Finally. _

"Bye Courtney...Duncan." Bridgette called over her shoulder as they walked away. The slap of flip-flops on the wooden dock softened slowly as they retreated, eventually silencing. Unfortunately, Duncan was just as quiet. His hand didn't seductively move up my thigh as I had expected it to. Instead we sat, void of movement and sound for minutes.

God only knew if he expected _me_ to make a move. That wasn't quite my forte. It was his job to whisk me off my feet.

But maybe it was a test. Maybe he needed to know if I really wanted this. Maybe I was supposed to push my limits. It really did seem like a Duncan-esque thing to do.

Thus I decided to give it a shot. What was he going to do if I failed? It wasn't like there were any other girls that would willingly screw around with him. I was all he had. And as bittersweet as this fact was, I liked it.

Carefully I wrapped an arm around his neck, moving closer to him and eventually just crawling into his lap. My eyes locked with his and I froze, temporarily unable to continue. The light blue abysses were tainted with lust, yet it was obviously suppressed. The slight raise to his eyebrows and the amused angle of his lips confirmed the fact that it was, indeed, a test. Honestly I hadn't expected much more from him.

His arms encircled my waist, pressing our bodies closer. I immediately leaned forward, kissing him softly, waiting for response. It came just as quickly, hands sliding under the back of my shirt and the barely audible click of a bra being unfastened. My shoulders rolled it's straps off instinctively, freeing the chest he desired. Through the grey cashmere and finely ironed cotton, he forced each of my nipples to a peak, eliciting gasps that stifled into our connected mouths.

"No...Duncan...," I half-giggled, half-scolded, swatting his hands away when he ventured them lower to the hem of my capris. The delinquent didn't let my playful objections stand in his way at all, tugging them down and sliding his fingers across my wet sex.

"Since when did you stop wearing underwear?" he chided, rubbing the callused appendages over the same spot until I didn't dare answer. The wanton moan threatening to escape my lips would need little coercing but an attempt at response. I had to notice however that he actually sounded _disappointed_ at my promiscuous behavior. He continued, thankfully, without another word about it. I figured it was easy to get over the awkward moment anyway.

Boys were so easy to manipulate.

"If you don't stop that...I won't give you what you want." I raised my chin in superiority towards him, fighting the instinct to arch towards his palm. By now, he'd slipped the digits inside, seeking out my pleasure center with surprisingly good effort.

"Yeah? If you don't give me what I want...I won't stop," Duncan countered. He forced the fingers in deeper, this time automatically eliciting a moan from me.

Well, most boys.

"Fine then." I fought the annoyed blush working it's way across my cheeks and pushed on his chest, lying him out on the dock. He instantly stopped toying with my most sensitive area, looking up at me expectantly. I gave him my most sultry look back, which was probably not all that sultry, but he seemed to buy it. Tugging down his loose jeans and checkered boxers, I freed his hard member, crawling up and placing a bruising kiss upon his lips. My hips positioned above him, almost just teasing the head to his cock with entrance.

"Come _on_, Princess, or I'll just flip you over and fuck you instead."

"You're so impatient..," I murmured at his neck, licking hotly over the skin. I couldn't deny I absolutely loved the feeling of being in control, of dominating his entire being. The threat may of seemed harsh to most, but I knew. I knew he wouldn't go through with it. He wanted me to ride him, as much as I wanted to do it. The way his hips twitched desperately, his breath caught in his throat, his cheeks flushed a deep, adorable red...so decipherable. It was wrong for me to notice and throughly enjoy his discomfort...but it was his fault I'd uncovered my sadistic side anyway, now wasn't it? Twisting my body down a few inches, I granted him a short-lived friction.

"N-not so slow...damn it," he gasped, his fingernails digging into the wooden dock. I silenced him with another hard, forceful kiss, letting my hips completely down until he was fully sheathed in my hot folds. He bucked his own lower half upwards, slamming into the spot within me that couldn't be ignored. I was rendered just as helpless to desire as him with that one tap.

We began a delicious rhythm, him thrusting up whenever I brought my body downwards. It was mutual, near-perfect ecstasy that I had only felt when with him. When I was close, close to that blinding, tingling sensation, I stifled my scream into his chest. He himself was able to just clench his fists and receive the mind-blowing climax soundlessly, which was a relief. The last thing we needed was the reality show crew coming with their cameras to film us.

He backed away, pulling out of me and collapsing on the dock with exertion. "God, I love you baby."

_What? _Love? No. He had to just be complimenting my willingness to have sex with him whenever he needed it. Hopefully he wasn't expecting a response.

I slid my capri's back on and stood up, making a motion to leave for our cabins. He also stood, jeans in place, and put an arm around my shoulder. "You're so beautiful."

Oh, damn it all. He _meant_ it. Couldn't he see this was meaningless sex? I mean, it wasn't that I couldn't see the possibility of us in a romantic relationship. Just, it wasn't until now that he'd ever even hinted at it. I wasn't prepared.

"Thanks," I settled with, shrugging his arm off my shoulder in a attempt to seem blase. "I better get back to the cabin now." I started a slow jog away from him. There was no way I was going to deal with this now.

"We're in the same cabin though! I'll walk you!" he called out, sounding utterly rejected. My stomach turned in regret. How could I be so rude? I told myself to go back, make up some excuse for my behavior, tell him countlessly how much I loved him; because I_ did_.

"S'kay," I carelessly yelled over my shoulder, running faster.

---  
**I guess I kinda know where I'm going with this story. If you have any suggestions or ideas though, that would be extremely appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to_ CandySox_ and _DragonWingedHanyou_ for the great ideas! x3 I believe I will be using both of them in future chapters.**

**Sorry this one is so short.**

I picked idly at the gelatinous lump of oatmeal-like substance on my plate. Most days, I would be protesting this outright disgusting breakfast..but I had different things on my mind. Even if we'd been served a nice plate of hot, syrup-covered pancakes; I would of passed them up.

It had started last night as I laid in my bunk bed after the incident with Duncan. At first, I figured I had nothing to be ashamed of. If he thought this was a real relationship, he shouldn't of started it out the way he did. As the night progressed, though, I continued to think; getting no sleep in the process, mind you.

Instead of thinking about his finely toned chest, with it's thick cords of perfect muscle; I thought of his deep blue eyes, how I could simply forget about my unfortunate situation at this camp by looking into them. Instead of reminiscing our risque activities and rendezvous's; I remembered our long, thoughtful discussions of how we hoped our futures would turn out. Just the fact that I could overlook the mere sexual aspects of him was proof enough that I was possibly, _probably_, in love.

So now as I sat at in the camp dining hall, my eyes could only hold one person. I almost took a bite of the oatmeal-like breakfast, caught in a trance. I examined his every move. He was obviously quite short of ecstatic, with the slump to his shoulders and the half-hearted smile he managed when one of his friends joked.

Duncan was obviously not masochistic...he'd told me one of his hobbies was killing animals for sport; but yet he allowed me to control him like I had the other night and previous nights as well. It was just another attribute that added to my complete depression. How could I have been so heartless, running away from him like that?

"Courtney?" A voice broke my pondering. I looked abruptly to it's source. There stood a brightly smiling, unaware to my dilemma Bridgette.

"Hey."

"A few of us are going to have a campfire tonight, since Chris said there won't be a challenge for a couple days." Bridgette's smile grew wider and she clapped her hands together. "Would you like to come with us?"

I also stood, actually considering the offer. "..Who's going, anyway?"

"Me, Geoff, DJ, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, and Duncan." I noticed her eyes slightly sparkle when she mentioned Geoff, her obvious love-interest's name.

"Gwen, Leshawna, and Trent are Gophers, though," I grimaced suspiciously. Honestly, I didn't care if they joined us, but I wanted to hide my 'oh-my-god-Duncan-is-going' face.

"Oh, being on separate teams is so stupid and you know it. We're better friends with those three than we are most of our team."

"That's true," I nodded. "Alright, I'll go."

"Yay!" Bridgette grabbed my hands and attempted to bounce excitedly with me...although I'm sure I failed to comply. "Meet us at the dock tonight...seven-ish."

--

There were a few hours before I was expected to meet the others for our campfire. I was sprawled on my bunk-bed, eating M&M's and pondering how I should play this twisted game of love that had been started. Was it necessary that I first come to Duncan and beg forgiveness? Or would he instead approach me? I couldn't deny the large sum of pride I kept; I unwilling to admit that it was my fault. But if he had received the message that I no longer wanted anything to do with him, our love could never rekindle; and that was much worse than a small blow to this pride.

"Ugh! I hate love!" I whined childishly, throwing a handful of M&M's against the wall. They clattered noisily, falling to the floor; dejected like a certain delinquent I was irrevocably in love with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm. Maybe I should continue to keep these short. Faster updates that way.**

**Anyway. Have some fluff. It'll get pretty conflicting after this, so enjoy it while you can.**

--

"Come on, Courtney!" Bridgette waved at me from the dock, the others surrounding her. Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, and her were in a semi-circle, talking and laughing excitedly. Trent and Gwen were off to the side, holding each other's hands and being all romantic; as they were known to do. Duncan, however, sat outside of all the activity. He looked just as upset as he had at lunch, and the guilt turned painfully in my stomach once more.

I tried to ignore it and brought my stride to a light jog, reaching them and giving the most enthusiastic smile I could muster. "Hey." The others smiled back, though it was obvious their grins were genuine and blissful. How lucky.

"Now that everyone's here, we can go," Bridgette said, entwining her fingers with Geoff's and walking off ahead of everyone. Leshawna and DJ followed close behind them; Trent and Gwen stayed far away from the rest, gazing sweetly into each other's eyes. Before I could even think of joining any of the quickly formed cliques, I was left with Duncan.

We began to walk, awkward silence broken only by footsteps upon the dusty ground. Our eyes never locked, but I could swear he'd been looking at me each time I glanced over at him.

Oh, those gorgeous eyes. Hard and demanding; yet understanding and soft. He was an anomaly, one I was determined to figure out more of.

In that brief analysis, I decided.

It was my fault. I was the one who needed to come forth and state my apology.

"Hey," I began, toning my voice down from it's normal shrillness. It was still a bit uptight, but I felt it's gentle edge would help my case. "About last night."

Duncan didn't reply, but looked at me meaningfully. He was trying not to show it, but you could tell he was hopeful for the next words.

"I didn't mean to seem uninterested. I really...," my voice died out. I coughed, trying to find it again. "I really do...care. And I think I love you too."

To my delight, Duncan seemed very pleased. "Then why did you run away?" he asked, curiosity in his voice rather than the annoyance I'd expected.

"Oh, I don't know." I shrugged, just being truthful. "I was taken off guard. You're...unpredictable." My smile was now like the others; real. We had reached the campfire pit, and everyone was crowded around it except us. We lagged behind, looking at each other with renewed interest.

Suddenly, I was pulled by my arm behind a large evergreen tree. His arms encircled my neck, our lips instinctively met. They brushed against each other softly, an action much different than any of our other kisses. I hadn't expected this at all...

Oh, he was once again proving the unpredictability. My eyes rolled, but my heart soared. How_ romantic_!

We murmured sweet nothings of our love, cuddled shortly behind that tree. Eventually I heard Bridgette shouting about my absence, though, so we reluctantly pulled away from each other and walked to the campfire. Everyone there gave us a knowing, suggestive glance, but quite honestly they didn't know anything at all.

---

Leshawna had just finished telling us of a vampire that could kill in people's dreams, though few of us were listening. DJ was frightened beyond belief, his knees brought up to his chest as he paid avid attention...but Trent and Gwen; Bridgette and Geoff; and most importantly, Duncan and I, were much to caught up in each other.

"Tomorrow night," he whispered, nuzzling against my neck and breathing into my ear. "Let's sneak away again. Just the two of us." I sighed his name airily and turned my head to the side, pressing my lips gently to his.

"I'd love that," I paused the kiss a moment to talk, reinitiating it eagerly as soon as the words ended. Nothing but him mattered anymore. Not Bridgette giving Geoff a hand job just yards away; not Leshawna telling that cheesy ghost story to a genuinely terrified DJ; not the countless camera crews of this horrible reality show. It was addiction in it's sweetest form.

I should of known that even the sweetest addiction can turn bitter.

--

**Keep up the reviews! You guys are great x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one has some Duncan POV. It was necessary to continue the plot...but I'm not sure if there will be anymore.**

**Once again, thanks for all the great reviews. You guys keep me going! x3**

--

_**Duncan's POV:**_

"_Hey, Duncan, honey?" _

_The raven haired vixen of this god-forsaken reality show came striding up to me._

"_...Heather..darling." I squinted my eyes in confusion at her pet-name. We'd barely even talked since meeting each other...and we were already greeting each other like that? Did we become friends while I was drunk recently? Ah well._

"_Can I talk to you for a second?" She gave such a sugary sweet smile I was instantly suspicious. However, I shrugged and followed her into the forest. Whatever she had to say to me couldn't kill my great mood. Courtney was my current mind-set, and because of her I felt I'd never be depressed again._

"_Yeah, what is it?" _

_Instantly, her smile turned into a demeaning sneer. As should of been expected._

"_I saw you and Courtney...or should I say, C-whore-tney, last night." I was so taken off-guard, I couldn't even mock her stupid nickname. "God, you guys are bad. The pictures I took were almost too sickening to look at."_

"_What?" My eyes were wide. It was one thing if our close friends on the show suspected our relationship, but another that Heather, the manipulating bitch, actually had proof. I knew that the reason Courtney loved our relationship was that it was a secret, and it was the one thing the camera crews couldn't catch._

"_That's right," Heather smirked, making me despise her to the point of wanting to punch a girl. "And I'm going to show them to everybody."_

"_No!" I grabbed one of her slender, annoying little arms. "You can't do that! Courtney would be devastated!" _

"_Get your hands off me!" She shrieked and whipped her arm around until I just released her in irritation. Smoothing the front of her ridiculously revealing halter top, she regained composure. "If it really matters that much to you that these pictures don't get out..I suppose you can just do me some favors."_

"_Sex scandal blackmail?" I grimaced. "That's a little low, even for you."_

"_Well Courtney's stooping even lower than me. Fucking you, of all people." Her face contorted into disgust. "Anyway, it's your choice."_

"_...Fine." I shook my head, trailing fingers through black and green hair. "What do I have to do?"_

"_Oh, you'll see." Heather turned on her heel and began to flounce off, black hair bouncing with every step. "I'll just ask the favors when I need them. Don't make too many long-term plans."_

_Damn. I couldn't tell Courtney. She'd overreact, not to mention be extremely upset that Heather knew. For now, all I could do was savor our time together and hope Heather's favors didn't effect us. _

_--  
_**Courtney's POV:**

"Mmm..! D-Duncan!" I squeaked, entwining my fingers in his hair and tilting my head back. His mouth was everywhere at once, nipping my collarbone; sucking the hollow of my neck; licking my pert nipples. It was rare he was so...enthusiastic..during sex. His laugh, soft and deep, stifled into my skin as he continued the ministrations.

He pulled away, smiling with a boyish charm that I couldn't resist. I leaned in and kissed him with subdued passion. "I love you, Courtney," he murmured into our lip-lock. I had to break it to respond.

"I love you too." My eyes were surely bright, my cheeks red. It was horribly cold out here in northern Canada, but we kept ourselves warm.

Suddenly, an annoying beeping noise chorused out loudly. I tilted my head in confusion, for I had left my cell phone in the cabin. Duncan, however, dug a black Nokia from his pocket and checked it quickly.

"...Shit." He stood, looking around frantically.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling my shirt back up and standing with him in confusion.

"I have to go. I'm so sorry." He kissed one of my flushed cheeks and ran off, leaving me in the cold alone.

What the hell had just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

I passed the first time Duncan ditched me in the middle of our activities off as meaningless. I figured that since I had ran off on him that one night, he deserved to make mistakes as well. We met the next morning, kissed passionately, and went on our separate ways, leaving me sure that he hadn't meant anything unspeakable by leaving all of a sudden the night before.

But it wasn't just one time. At least once a day, usually during the section we finally had time to be alone together, he would receive a text and go running off. It was only natural for me to be suspicious.

He was having an affair.

It wasn't right to jump to such a conclusion, but I couldn't help myself! I'd seen him and Heather exchange glances during our times in the lunchroom. They may have not been the most romantic or suggestive glances, but glances none the less. If that hadn't proved it, Duncan once had been in such a rush to leave, he'd left his cell phone. Curiously I scrolled through his recent texts. They were all from Heather, with messages such as, "Come to the forest behind the Bass cabin" and "I need to see you right now".

I wasn't one to dwell on lost relationships. After a long night of teary-eyes and comforting from Bridgette and Leshawna, I had accepted it enough to get through the next day. It was a rash decision, but all the clues pointed to what I suspected.

---

"Hey, Courtney!"

I cringed. Duncan's voice wasn't one to be ignored...it was positively sexy. But I continued to walk, my back turned to him.

"..Courtney?"

His hand was on my shoulder, about to turn me around and probably lock our lips together in a movement that would make me forget that he had..well, probably, cheated on me.

So I did the honors of turning first, and backhanding him right in the cheek. My eyes were probably raging, my jaw was clenched.

He didn't make any noise of pain, although a angry red mark was left tainting his face. "...What was that for?" His expression was completely incredulous, as if he actually had no idea what he'd done.

"As if you don't know!" I screamed, before turning back around and storming off. Bridgette had witnessed the whole thing, and was quick to join my side and soothe the burn. We all hated Heather, side for _him _obviously, so this I was thankful for; the undying support of my fellow Bass females.

During breakfast, Duncan kept trying to get my attention. He sent me countless texts, dropped notes upon my inedible meal as he strolled casually by, and even had Geoff come by and ask what was up with me. I ignored all his advances and pretended to be enthralled with Leshawna's recap of some model show.

--

_**Duncan's POV:**_

"_So I guess you and Courtney aren't together anymore?" Heather sneered as I painted her toenails, just one of the many tasks I'd been forced to do for the past few days. The smell of polish and feet was nauseating. _

"_It's your fucking fault," I snapped, purposely missing some of the purple polish on the pinky toe so it got all over her skin. "I heard from Geoff that Bridgette says Courtney thinks I'm cheating on her with you." I said the last word with utter disdain. "Y'know, with all these stupid things you've made me do, the least you can do is tell her that's just a rumor." _

"_Excuse me?" Heather scoffed. "The least I can do is not show the producers these pictures." She kicked her feet in the air, a silent announcement of wanting me to tackle her fingernails next. "I could care less that you and C-whore-tney are done." _

_God, that was a annoying nickname._


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews and ideas are still epicsauce. You guys are awesome x3**

**--**

"Courtney, I have to tell you something," Bridgette said slowly. We were sitting on her top bunk in the Bass cabin after the Marshmallow Ceremony in which Sadie was eliminated. I'd, of course, planned it that way. She deserved it after pummeling me with apples.

"Mhm?" I looked idly over at the blonde, playing with the pristine white collar of my shirt. Her eyes looked nervous, as though she felt like I was about to get angry with her. This gathered my complete attention, and I stopped fiddling to lock eyes with her.

"Geoff keeps saying that Duncan...," she trailed off, playing with her thumbnail. "Well, Duncan keeps denying it. He's never slipped up once. In fact, now whenever Geoff brings it up, he just storms away like he's done with it." Bridgette looked away from the chipped polish on her nails and focused on me again.

"Well, he was a manipulative bastard," I shrugged, trying not to look devastated over the incident. It was a given that I missed him greatly, missed the secret we shared. But after what I'd been through, I wasn't just going to admit I'd overreacted the second I heard I could be wrong. There still really was no proof - maybe Duncan was just good at lying.

"I guess," Bridgette sighed, still looking guilty. It was probably over the fact that she had been tremendously supportive in my decision to be over him. "But maybe you should talk to him or something. He might be willing to prove his innocence to you."

"Yeah, but what if he's _not _innocent, Bridgette?" I almost snapped, but pulled it back enough to just sound a little irritated. "Then I'll look like a fool chasing after the one who wronged me."

"I know. If he approaches _you_ again though, you should give him a few minutes," she reasoned, looking slightly more confident and back to her Bridgette-y self. "Then if he still sounds like a desperate jackass, you can walk off and he'll be the foolish one for confronting you with no evidence to back himself up with."

"Actually...," I began, tilting my head and smiling a bit. "That's a really good idea." I was unable to hide my surprise. I hadn't expected such good advice from her.

"It was, wasn't it?" She returned my grin, before hopping off the bed. Probably, I assumed, she felt her conscience was cleared now that I'd given positive feedback to her attempts at improving the situation. "I have to go meet Geoff now, bye Courtney!" She skipped out the door with a mere wave in my direction; and although her exit was a bit short, I felt gratitude towards her. Her plan was perfect. Duncan was sure to try to talk to me again if I gave him the possibility.

--

Breakfast was over, and Duncan hadn't approached me, but I was not discouraged. Bridgette, Leshawna, and I followed him inconspicuously. When he went to swim - we just happened to be sunning on the beach. After he came out of the restrooms, we'd be leaning against the trees nearby having a conversation. When he retreated to the Bass cabin, we entered in a fit of giggles and sat on Leshawna's bunk to chat about shallow, girly things.

Unfortunately, he didn't once even glance at us. He even went as far as to exit the cabin hastily just minutes after we entered. I knew I had no reason, but I felt terribly alone and violated by his treatment - or, not treatment - of me. Perhaps it was because I was flanked by two other friends everywhere I went? That was a common mistake that girls made while dating. Groups were intimidating. I would have a better chance seeking him on my own.

"Hey guys," I said to them, fluffing up my golden brown hair. "Don't worry about coming this time. I'm going to see what I can do on my own." I knew they were probably tired of following him all day, so I didn't expect complaining.

"Alright, you go girl!" Leshawna grinned encouragingly, giving the stereotypical comment. I left quickly before the need to roll my eyes at her took over.

The crisp chilliness of Northern Canada plagued my exposed arms and ankles, just as it had that night I'd been left alone. Cursing myself for not grabbing a coat, but not interested in losing sight of Duncan, I began to trail him stealthily. It was almost dark, so I had to stay moderately close just to see him.

"It's about time you got here."

Heather's voice. So that was why Duncan had left the cabin. He'd received another promiscuous text from the boyfriend stealing whore. This, as depressing as it felt, was a great chance to catch him in the act. Sure, it would hurt my heart a little, but at least I would know for sure that he deserved to be dumped.

Quickly, I hid myself behind a clump of bushes so I could listen in on their conversation until the time to show myself and yell a well placed, 'aha!' came up. They began to talk soon afterwards.

"I really don't enjoy being called out at random times like this." His voice sounded strangely upset with the situation. I figured he must of been faking it.

"Well you'll have to get over it unless you want those pictures to get out." Her tone was just as un-romantic, and what were these pictures she mentioned?

"I know, I know," Duncan sighed lamentably. "Anyway, what do you want, Heather?" Her name sounded like venom falling from his lips. Already I was beginning to doubt my hypothesis completely. These weren't the words of those in an affair.

"Just tell me who the weakest link of the Bass is. I need to know who to target in the next challenge," Heather responded with a careless flip of her black hair. I narrowed my eyes from behind my hidey-hole. "Don't bother lying, I'll know if this weakest link is really weak or not by tomorrow." She gave him a blatant glare. "And if your information is false, you can kiss secrecy goodbye."

"Fine, whatever. I suppose I'd have to say Harold is our current 'weakest link'," he answered, eyes heavy-lidded with contempt. "Now can I leave?"

"Go ahead," she scoffed. "That's all I needed to know." The raven haired vixen began to stride off in the opposite direction towards the Gopher cabin.

I stared with regret and empathy, wanting to reach out and wrap my arms around Duncan. How could I have misjudged him? He was just being used. Why he was following orders from Heather, I wasn't completely sure yet, but it was obvious he wasn't participating in a romance with her.

So when Duncan started to walk towards the Bass cabin, I jumped out of my hidey-hole and followed my heart's instinct. My arms encircled his muscled chest from behind, just barely stopping his stride.

"I'm sorry," I half-gasped, trying to not have my words muffled by his shirt. "I didn't know."

"... Courtney?" he asked, shocked, and turned around. My grip was broken, but I immediately re-attached to him from the front, embracing him tightly.

"I saw you with Heather just now. You aren't having an affair." I looked into his eyes with new-found trust.

"I wanted to tell you that..," he sighed, seemingly upset, though his arms wrapped around me as well. "But after the way you hit me... I just decided it was pointless to try to explain it."

"I'm so sorry," I said again. "Can we... can we go back to the way we were?" I was dreading the answer, for he had a good reason to deny my request.

"... Of course," he replied fondly, much to my delight. "But... Heather does have the pictures."

"What are the pictures of?" I asked, confused. That had been the only part of their conversation that confused me.

"Us," he answered simply. I cringed.

"Oh great."

He took my hand in his and motioned towards the cabins in the distance. "Let's go back. It's freezing."

--

**Yay... a bittersweet moment! Oh, and do you guys want hardcore schmex scenes soon, or should I wait till the end? Or maybe both? o: I need input! (For I do enjoy writing yummy hardcore smex!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**... Sex! :D (You asked for it.) It's also very romantic and probably OOC.**

**--**

The cabin was luminous and filled with chipper voices and dancing bodies, in celebration of who knew what. It looked like a blast, but as Duncan and I looked in through one of the front windows at the lively party, we realized we couldn't go inside. After being apart for so long, the first thing I wanted to do with him involved a hell of a lot of privacy, and the cabin was obviously not a good choice for that.

He must of been in silent agreement, for he looked over at me with a smile and said, "Let's find somewhere else to be alone."

Some part of my bad girl side immediately clicked with an idea and avidly whispered back, "The communal showers?"

His eyes widened for a second, and I was sure I'd taken it too far. Then, he smirked and nodded with a, "Damn, Courtney."

We rushed off to the empty bathrooms, laughing and kissing and just taking the moment to truly enjoy our lives. His hands were on my hips, my arms were wrapped about his neck; the only word that could honestly sum it up was bliss. The communal shower stalls were quite small, I noticed, but it would be a very amusing challenge to overcome.

"It's weird, but I'm so glad you spied on me," Duncan grinned, pulling his skull shirt over his head and exposing a magnificent chest and abdomen. I smiled back and nodded, sliding out of my capris with modest ineptness. The bathroom was terribly cold, but it didn't matter. We'd be under the fall of steamy water and creating hot friction soon.

After hanging both my collared shirt and capris over the side of the sink counter, I stepped into the shower stall and beckoned Duncan over. Once he was inside and had shut the door, our lips crushed together and I turned the faucet, spilling water that was at first unbearably freezing upon us. We giggled and shivered against each other to keep warm as the water heated quickly, eventually becoming almost too hot to bear. Stupid unreliable faucets. After a bit of fiddling with the dial, though, we found a decent temperature.

He pressed my back to the wet tiles on a side of the stall that didn't have a metal fixture jutting out of it, kissing me with increased fervency. One of my legs instinctively hitched up around his thighs, offering him access that we both so needily wanted.

"God, it's been too long," I gasped as his fingers ran over my sensitive clit, trying not to break into a wanton moan. I stifled the sounds I couldn't keep from making into our kiss, nipping and sucking on his lower lip. Suddenly, his hands were on my waist, and he was positioning at my pliant entrance. The water was making everything so utterly slick, that his deep thrust inwards barely hurt at all this time. It was merely ecstasy-inducing friction, moist and hot.

The spot within me was slammed against, and I finally fell capture to my voice box, moaning his name repeatedly with countless obscenities and soft pants of the word, 'yes'. We'd never been able to fully voice our enthusiasm during sex, for we'd be too close to cabins or other people. But this time... we could truly enjoy the activity, without fear of being heard.

He continued to sheath himself within my convulsing inner walls, purposely aiming for that spot that made my hips beg and my fingers curl around his black, or green, hair. It was getting difficult to stay standing against the slippery tile wall, my feet practically giving way underneath me. About to gasp that we needed to stop before I slid to the floor, he suddenly picked me up from behind my thighs, and my legs instinctively wrapped around him.

I was held up by only his thrusting body and the wall behind me, and it was terribly frightening, and I just knew I was going to fall, and I positively_ loved_ it. His aim was even more accurate in this position, sending me into throes of ecstasy that wracked through every inch of my frame.

"A-ah.. ah... Duncan...," I panted breathlessly, voice heightened. My climax was imminent, and I longed to experience it simultaneously with the one who had introduced me to the true meaning of a summer romance.

"Any time now..," he groaned in surprisingly related response, forehead pressed upon my collarbone as he kept up the frantic rhythm. The water drenching us was slowly cooling, for the camp really did have a poor water-heating system.

His hips slammed forward once more, and I screamed out without inhibitions, tugging upwards on his hair and falling into a white, blinding pleasure. All I could think of was Duncan, and this perfectly amazing feeling he'd instilled in me; that I loved him.

So, when my eyes blinked open, and the climax had subdued into gentle, ebbing waves, I murmured my final thoughts, and he whispered them right back to me. He set me down and reached over to turn off the now cold water, and we stepped out of the shower stall, a disheveled mess, yet satisfied beyond comparison.

The cell phone ring ruined the moment.

He grabbed his Nokia, blushing lightly, and opened it.

"No, I didn't get your texts. ... I was busy!" His voice sounded rightfully angry; it could only be Heather. "No, fuck that. I'm still busy. I'll do whatever it is you want me to do later." With a pronounced snap, he shut the phone and shoved it into his jeans pocket before pulling the denim back on.

I looked at him with admiration and fear as I slipped my shirt over my head. "If you don't follow her orders, she's going to show the pictures to everyone," I said, too content too sound all that disturbed.

"I don't care anymore," he shrugged, running his fingers through his dripping wet hair to tame it. "Losing time with you just isn't worth it."

He had said it so simply, and yet, my breath was taken away by the romantic gesture. "... You're amazing, Duncan," I sighed, embracing him suddenly and kissing his still bare chest.

"... Thanks," he grinned, apparently surprised by my reaction. "After everyone falls asleep tonight, want to join me in my bunk? I'd love to fall asleep with you - we've never really gotten the chance."

"In the morning they'll see us, though," I frowned, though the idea did sound incredibly nice.

"It's just the Bass, they already suspect us anyway." He grabbed his shirt from the floor and held my hand in his, walking towards the door. "And besides; if Heather shows everyone the pictures, we should just take advantage of our public relationship and enjoy it as much as we can." His lips upturned in a soft smile, which I kissed instantly as we leisurely made our way back to the cabins.

--

**Reviews are epicsauce. I would love some spiffy reviews about this sex scene, since it's not very descriptive.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to _PenInfatuation_ and _tearsandeyeliner_ for your awesome and consistent reviews! :D**

--

The party, finally died down, murmured with the occasional giggle or bottle clink from the pitch black of our cabin. I laid upon my bunk restlessly, counting cracks I could feel out in the wall. Eventually absolute silence, side for a few soft snores, overthrew the cabin, and I quietly snuck from the bed to the ladder beside Duncan's top bunk.

"Hey there," he murmured, welcoming me under the black, heavy comforter. I slid in, gently grasping one of his hands in my own and offering a similar greeting before nuzzling against his chest. The night's events really had been tiring; I was exhausted and more than happy to fall asleep in his embrace.

It wasn't quite the whole, sex then cuddle deal, for we had to walk and wait quite a bit between the actual sex and the actual cuddling... but I easily settled for it after his soft breath evened out, brushing against my neck. An arm fell over my waist and pulled me closer, bringing a drowsy grin to my features. Sleepily, I sighed, "... This is nice," into his chest, and he tightened his hold on my hand in response.

Before I drifted into sleep that beckoned so intriguingly, I thought how nothing could ruin my life. Everything was perfect.

--

"Harold."

The white, fluffy sweet flew by my head and was caught by the incessantly irritating redhead sitting beside me. With a characteristic hiss of the word, "yes", he punched a fist into the air. It might as well have been straight into my stomach.

Realization of my elimination hadn't completely sunk in yet, I barely heard Duncan's complaints to Chris about how he knew most of the Bass didn't vote me off. It was a dull buzzing noise; and finally - I snapped.

"What?!" I screeched, a little off-cue. "This is an outrage! There's no way they chose me over Harold!" Rising quickly, I slammed a foot down into the dirt, bringing a cloud of dust up. "I demand a recount!" My feet brought me straight up into Chris's face, where I continued to shout of how this was appalling, and something must be done. Obviously I'd taken it too far, for crew members firmly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down the dock, insisting that I calm down. Well, fuck them.

"I'LL SUE! I'LL FUCKING SUE YOU!" I screamed, attempting to kick the bodies dragging me to the boat. Eventually, with an annoyed grunt, they forced me into the shabby vessel and walked away, muttering angrily. I narrowed my eyes and began to pout as the boat motor rumbled.

"Courtney!" Duncan called, running to the dock with his arms outstretched. His eyes were wide with rare sorrow, and I felt a pang of painful lovesickness which I knew wouldn't let up until I was with him again. "Catch!" He tossed something high into the air towards the slow-moving boat, and I rushed eagerly to catch it, cradling the object in my hands. A wooden skull he'd carved, with our initials engraved devotedly between it's empty eye sockets.

"This is really weird...," I appraised it, through a smile, before shouting out, "I love it! I love _you_!"

The other campers who hadn't been lucky enough to know of our relationship gasped like it was some big deal, and Heather began to brag about her knowledge of it from the beginning. I rolled my eyes condescendingly, for the only thing that mattered was Duncan calling back, "I love you too! I'll miss you!"

My mouth opened to agree how much I'd long for his presence, but the boat was much to far away, so I half-heartedly waved and sat down on a wooden barrel, wondering when I would get to see him again.

--

Until reaching the beach resort-esque villa that the eliminated of the competition were to stay, I'd kept my emotions hidden and merely stared at the floor of the boat with pent-up scorn. Once it jerked into port, and I was led off to my own room in the large estate, I began to break down.

"Here you are," a soft-spoken bellhop said, holding the door to my room open and ushering me inside. It was surprisingly nice, with a double bed and it's own bathroom. It reminded me of a hotel suite, with better decorations. I turned to thank the kindly bellhop, but he was gone; so I shut the door and walked over to the neatly made bed.

Instantly, I fell into the sanctuary of risen blankets and sheets, and began to bawl uncontrollably. Angry shouts of hatred towards Chris and Harold popped up every so often in my tearful cry, but it was mostly a lovesick weeping for Duncan. How was I to wait so long before seeing him again? Even if he got eliminated next - which was terribly unlikely - I'd be alone for at least a week. Eventually I sat up, wiping my teary eyes off on the back of a hand, and greedily grabbed one of the free fancy chocolates off the bedside table. After devouring it in seconds, I threw the silvery wrapper aside and walked into the pristine bathroom to inspect my eyes, red and wet and messy with eyeliner.

Holding a white cloth hand towel under the stream of lukewarm water from the sink faucet, I sighed heavily. Who was there to spend time with at this resort; to keep me from going insane due to lack of social interaction? Besides Duncan and Bridgette, and perhaps Leshawna when she wasn't bothersome, I felt very disputative towards the campers. Still wondering if I'd really have to wait for Duncan's return, I pressed the towel to my eyes and rubbed away the smudged makeup.

The only thing to do was be a camera-whore and watch the latest episode to see how badly my temper tantrum was portrayed.

Stepping back into the main room, I picked up a remote and turned on the TV. The free 'On Demand' channel, naturally, had the latest episode featured, so I chose it and sat back on the bed; listlessly popping more of the sweet chocolates into my mouth in a stereotypical womanly way of subsiding the lovesickness. The semi-sweet ones were the best - they were bitter, like my mood.

I watched Duncan be a bastard to that insufferable Harold, and felt a swell of pride for my boyfriend. Even if it wasn't exactly his fault I was eliminated, I still felt a telltale hatred towards him. Losing wasn't my strong point.

And then, as if contradicting my thoughts, the end of the show displayed Harold, using a crowbar to force open the voting box. It wasn't directly stated that he'd cheated in order to have me eliminated, but his words and actions screamed so.

Not unlike how I'd reacted at the Marshmallow Ceremony, I jumped to my feet and screeched, only this time without anyone to yell at but the redhead grinning arrogantly on the TV screen.

Oh, and I thought I hated him _before_.

--

**Writing Courtney reminded me of writing Mello this time around. It was amusing xD (Oh, and yes, that explains the chocolates :D)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay on nothing but a filler-ish chapter. I hope you like it anyway x.x **

**It's dedicated to all my readers, especially _RyosukeofDark_, _Grassy Leaves_, _bEaUtIfUlBrUnEttE92_, _PenInfatuation_, & _tearsandeyeliner_; for being amazingly faithful reviewers!**

--

"Oh, cool it with that Harold killing business already, Courtney." I could hear my new roommates annoyance thick in her voice, but I couldn't help my complaining. Bridgette sat upon the couch, rare irritation across her features prior to my fifth recapping of Harold's despicable act. She had just come back from being eliminated, and I knew I wasn't soothing the pain whatsoever, but I was outright obsessed. Not only had that little redheaded bastard destroyed my chances of winning, but he'd kept me solitary from Duncan for far to long for my hormonal teenage body to handle.

The only good from any of this, was that Chris was genuinely afraid that I would sue; thus when Heather forked over the sex scandal pictures, he burned them at my request. One new dilemma for an old one. It was fair, but it had to be the most fucked up arrangement ever.

"Sorry, Bridgette," I sighed, eating shamelessly from yet another fancy chocolate assortment. The nice people at this resort kept our room constantly supplied with them. "I'm just really lovesick for Duncan, y'know?" Flopped down on the fluffy queen-sized mattress, I sniffed idly at the now empty chocolate box, the brief incredible scent of dark cacao offering momentary peace.

"I know, I know. I miss Geoff like you wouldn't believe," she countered solemnly, seeming less bothered with me now that we could find a common lamentation. Still, I stubbornly didn't believe her relationship with Geoff had been even close to what me and Duncan had shared. Despite this, I nodded sympathetically and offered her a new box of chocolates from my side table. She accepted it and began to spill details of her relationship that I didn't care about through surprisingly quick tears.

Ugh. Reduced to bawling female stereotypes, and we hadn't even been in a break up! We were so weak.

Still, it felt good to share our insecurities. For some reason she thought Geoff would be stolen from her by one of the girls who hadn't been eliminated. I pretended to agree that was also my worry, but I knew Duncan wouldn't stray. We were at the point in our relationship where I felt completely sure of his loyalty; although, I guess that means if he really did break this loyalty, I would crash much harder than someone expecting tragedy. God, everything was so complicated.

A light tapping at the door awakened us from our chocolate coated sorrow.

"Courtney? Bridgette? They told me to get you guys. We're going to watch the next episode together." It was the unmistakable voice of Noah; full of know-it-all mentality and a hint of homosexuality. We rose, checked the bathroom mirror to be sure our eyes weren't too red, and left to walk to the rather luxurious TV viewing room with him.

--

After a few more weeks of alternating between searching for Harold around the pool area and hiding upstairs with Bridgette to watch soap opera re-runs and get fat off vanilla ice cream (we'd moved on from chocolates), I was feeling better. Not well enough to not wish I was with Duncan at least once a minute, but I didn't rant about it to everyone's face. I even occasionally donned my bikini and put my hair up to swim a few laps around the pool.

Unfortunately, by now, Geoff had come back to join us pitiful losers, and Bridgette was no longer able to share my misery.

That wasn't quite what annoyed me, though, as much as walking in on them every other day. Honestly. They could use Geoff's room, one of the unoccupied rooms, or even a fucking closet, but they always had to be in the middle of a horizontal lip-lock (often worse..) upon the double bed Bridgette and I shared. Needless to say, I began sleeping on the couch.

Oh why, _why_ did I have to be the girlfriend of the male who actually succeeded in this show!?

On one particular day, humidity thick in the fake resort air; teenagers swimming, sipping drinks, tanning; I walked down to the pool area. It was my goal to search for Harold again, but with the heat starting little beads of perspiration on my forehead, I decided on a swim first. Hands forward and head bowed, I dived into the lukewarm, artificially blue water and slid performance-worthily back up to the surface. I met giggly applause from Katie and Sadie, who sat upon stools on the in-water bar with Noah.

"Courtney, you're like, an amazing diver!"

"Yeah, you're like, y'know, amazing!"

It didn't matter who was saying what. Usually I just viewed them as the same person.

"More like mediocre; I've been taking diving lessons for years, and I learned that 'trick' in a week," Noah scoffed at their praise, tilting back his lime green dyed beverage and taking a drink. I rolled my eyes patronizingly and bobbed back underwater. After holding my breath for as long as I could, I popped back up, gasping, and finally spotted a shock of red hair and a pale, sickly skin color together. It could only be one person.

Apparently he hadn't noticed my presence in the pool area, and was just wandering around, trying to be cool or something with his "Star Wars" swim trunks. Stealthily, I slipped back under the water and swam to the pool edge opposing him; before climbing out and shaking my hair out. With barely a patter of feet against concrete, I ran around the pool, finally meeting his bare, acne-spotted back.

I tapped his right shoulder with a fingertip, he turned, and I punched him unequivocally across the jaw.

"What the hell?!" he screeched, holding under his chin. I'd broken both his lower and upper lip in addition to bruising most of his face below the nose. "Idiot!"

"Don't you even dare criticize me! You had it coming, you worthless, geeky little bastard!" I knew this was a loss of control, but God it felt good to scream at the moron. "What the hell is your problem, cheating like that?" Not expecting an answer, for he had a excessive amount of blood blocking his speech at this point, I continued; "If you think that was bad, just imagine what Duncan will do to you! You won't be able to move after he's through with you... you arrogant son of a bitch!" His eyes actually widened at this - obviously he hadn't given any thought to how Duncan would feel about him getting his girlfriend and only source of sex eliminated.

Feeling contented that my job was done, I turned on my bare heel and practically flounced out of the pool area to my room. Wait, scratch that, the lounge. Walking in on Bridgette and Geoff would ruin my newly restored (and unfortunately most likely temporary) good mood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hay look it's chapter eleven in which Courtney and Duncan are rather bad and want to 'mess people up' and 'plot demises'. But you still love them, right? ;D**

**---**

Reunion had never been so sweet.

I knew it was coming, I saw him face elimination with that careless, sexy smirk of his and, quite selfishly, screamed with joy. Seeing him in person, stepping off of that shabby vessel and onto the flawless white sand of the resort, was much more thrilling though. To keep social graces, I refrained from squealing his name and catapulting myself into his toned arms and I simply strolled down to the beach to meet him with a well-forged look of nonchalance. He seemed to be keeping pent-up excitement as well, flickering a shiny new purple lighter on and off and controlling a slight skip in his step.

However, when we were mere inches from touching each other, I leaped forward and encircled him with my arms, pressing my head gratefully against his solid chest. Few words could describe my feeling of being with him, in such close quarters, again. Blissful, perhaps, or a bout of ecstasy came to mind; but in general it seemed best left an indescribable mystery.

"Duncan...," I murmured, my voice airy from the sudden movement. "God, Duncan, I missed you." A warm silence passed as he fondly kissed the top of my head. "I missed you more than you could imagine..." The secure hands about my waist and a subdued, barely audible sigh were all the formalities I needed from him. I couldn't expect much anyway, he wasn't one to be verbally emotional when it came to romancing. Still,_ I_ felt a need to confirm my feelings with words, so I held lightly to his shoulders and stood on my toes, leaning in to whisper, "I love you," and kiss the sensitive skin under his earlobe.

A small, though noticeable shudder went through him at this, and I watched him inhale shakily, before his lips were rough and bruising against mine, thick with passion. My gasp was swallowed into the kiss by his sudden burst of enthusiasm, and I eagerly responded, parting my lips and trailing my fingertips past his neck and up into his hair. He broke it, much too soon for my liking, to pant, "God, Courtney, I love you too," before bringing our lips forcefully together again. A quiet, unexpected squeak of intoxication came from my throat that sounded, embarrassingly enough, like a cat mewling. He pulled away again, just enough to detach our battle of tongue, and laughed with good-nature, sighing, "And Christ, I swear I missed you more."

Mind-shattering eye contact. I couldn't, didn't _want_ to, breathe. He was terrible and often childish and had a criminal record, surely... but this was something different. I'd fully uncovered the side of him that over-shadowed his delinquencies. He was just Duncan. _My _Duncan.

--

"Oh, I'll really miss having you as a roommate," Bridgette pouted, folding one of my white collared shirts carefully. "But I wouldn't pass up sharing a room with my boyfriend either. I can't believe the studio is letting that fly." She raised an eyebrow and set the neat square of grey and white cotton into my suitcase.

"Yeah, pretty strange," I forced a convincing giggle as I zip-locked my hygiene necessities into a clear bag. The real reason I was allowed to room with Duncan was quite obviously that Chris still felt nervous about the whole picture deal. And besides, Bridgette wouldn't truly miss my presence at all. With me out of the way, her meetings with Geoff would be even easier to instigate. Once I finished packing, I zipped the suitcase closed and bid my typical hormonal teenager friend a cheerful farewell. Duncan's room was just nine doors down the hallway. A tentative knock on the door roused instant response; it opened quickly and Duncan grabbed me around the waist, causing my suitcase to fall with a dull thud.

"Hey, Princess," he grinned, pressing a quick kiss to my barely parted lips. I bit my lip to hide a pleased smile of my own and slapped him on the shoulder gently, side-stepping into his room. In a very uncharacteristic move, he retrieved my dropped luggage and tossed it onto a chair for me.

"Hey; thanks," I finally replied, sitting down on the bed with a slight bounce. Immediately he sat as well and pulled me into his lap, placing delicate kisses along my neck. It was quite obvious what he was interested in doing to christen our newly claimed room, and I was intrigued as well; but there were more important matters to attend to first. Kindly as possible, I arched out of his touch and looked him squarely in the eyes. "We have to get even with Harold."

"And Heather," he added quickly, as though he had known what I would say. I nodded, having completely forgotten about that raven-haired vixen. The way she had wronged me was even worse than Harold's scheme! Sure, we were immature for not letting the whole thing go and just being happy for what we had... but that was the kind of people we were. I was obsessed with being the best and knew how revenge has a way of eliciting fearful reverence from anyone. He just had a fiery temper, and I didn't feel anything wrong with taking advantage of it.

"I'm glad we're on the same page," I grinned, nuzzling against his neck and further into his embrace as reward. "Any ideas?"

"I could totally mess Harold up for you. He deserves it, that asshole." Duncan's hands formed into tight fists against my back and it was clear he was getting a mental image as to how that would go down. "As for Heather, we'd need something different. Even hate to that degree isn't enough to make me fight a chick."

"That's fine. Just do it on your own time, please. When I punched him he bled so much and I thought I was going to throw up." I cringed, unable to rid of girly habits such as being squeamish even though I hated submitting to only the subservient role.

"You punched him?" Duncan's eyes widened a little in shock, though it was definitely a good kind of surprise, and I nodded shortly. "That's fuckin'..." He tilted his head a little, appraising the situation from what little he'd heard of it with an amused smile. "Badass." He pressed a finger lightly to the hollow of my neck in a ritualistic way and nodded as if he was a professional in the subject. "You, Courtney, are officially badass."

"Why thank you, master of badassedry," I smirked, knowing my suffix was lame but willing to play along with him. The gentle pressure to my neck, which happened to be an insane turn on spot on my part (and he knew it too, the asshole), had sent burning shivers across my entirety and I was ready to call for a break before we plotted Heather's demise. Without speaking my idea, I suddenly curled my hands around his shoulders and moved in to meet our lips. The first kiss was soft, just a careful, romantic brush; but it escalated in mere seconds, landing us vertical.

--

**I probably could have put a nice, well thought out sex scene right there but instead I've decided no more sex scenes till the last chapter. It gets updates up a lot faster that way xD**


End file.
